


Не больше двух дней разлуки

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: В Юри потребность такая глубокая, что дышать невозможно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> после двух бессонных ночей из-за этой мудацкой серии я кое-как попыталась выразить это в словах  
> не получилось  
> а жаль

У Виктора сердце не на месте, когда он возвращается в Хасецу в одиночестве. Он ждет самого худшего со всех сторон: Маккачин наверняка не выживет, а Юри проиграет и вновь замкнется в себе, превратится в неуверенного в себе, пугающегося любого прикосновения мальчишку. И это после того, как он стал прекрасным мужчиной! Самой соблазнительной женщиной.  
  
А ожившей мечтой он, кажется, был всегда.  
  
В Хасецу нет снега, только пронзительный холодный ветер, дующий в самую душу. У Виктора мерзнут пальцы, и он прячет руки в карманы. Надо быть сильным, надо улыбнуться и показать – нет ничего страшного. За темнотой будет рассвет.  
  
(Свет в конце тоннеля – поезд). Ох. Такие глупости.  
  
Он улыбается Мари, перепуганным родителям Юри и смотрит на Минако. Та единственная говорит по-английски. Ее глаза полны усталости. Но когда она смотрит на Виктора, её взгляд смягчается, будто бы даже видна улыбка.  
  
— Ты бросил Юри ради собаки, — обвинительно тычет она в него пальцем. Виктор садится рядом. Минако наливает ему стакан. — Он в порядке. Несносная псина. Спит в клинике.  
  
У Виктора становится немного легче на сердце. Надо написать Юри, сообщить, чтобы не смел бояться, чтобы не смел переживать. У Виктора внутри горит бессильная жажда защитить. Боже, зачем он вообще поддался его уговорам и вернулся в Японию? В этом не было смысла.  
  
— Как будто я могу противостоять его напору, — вздыхает он. И хочет добавить – как будто я могу не выполнить любое его желание, каждое глупое повеление.  
  
— Если он не возьмет места, я тебя со свету сживу, — обещает Минако. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все разбилось в пух и прах.  
  
Виктор, конечно, не хочет. Но по большому счету ему наплевать. Ему не жаль потраченных усилий, не жаль своей оставленной карьеры. Все это не имеет смысла. Смысл есть только в том, как скользит по льду Юри, очаровывая безвозвратно. Виктор наслаждался каждой секундой, каждым мигом, что проводил рядом – как тренер. Как тот, кто он есть. _Кто?_  
  
Виктор теряется в мутном сне, слишком далеко от Юри, слишком холодно и страшно без него – в кошмарном одиночестве. Словно их разделяют не часы перелета, а такие расстояния и преграды, какие не преодолеть ни одним разумным способом. Виктор давится страхом потери и идет спать в комнату Юри.  
  
Юри никогда не пускал его сюда – запретная зона. Но сейчас это единственный способ быть к нему ближе, не начиная названивать, писать каждую секунду, молить о прощении за отъезд (который не был его виной, но плевать).  
  
Виктор думает о том, хорошо ли спал перед выступлением Юри, включая ноутбук и настраивая трансляцию. Виктор думает о том, что не стоит сейчас перед ним на коленях, поправляя ему застежки на коньках. Виктору нравится стоять на коленях перед Юри – это приводит в почти священный трепет – когда божество, сотворенное его собственными руками, не смеет отвести от него взгляда.  
  
Это так важно – посмотреть сейчас ему в глаза. И совершенно невозможно. Виктор знает, что Юри подарит ему всю свою безудержную любовь в выступлении, даже если он не будет стоять у бортика и кричать слова поддержки. Виктор знает, что он – единственный в целом мире, кому Юри дарит эту самую любовь.  
  
Виктор кусает губы, закрывает глаза и почти плачет от отчаяния и неприкаянности в движениях Юри. В этом вина Виктора, он вечно будет виноват, что настолько приучил к себе, сделал их единым целым. Никак иначе.  
  
— Юри, — шепчет он сам себе под нос, — Юри.  
  
Имя всегда было мощнейшим заклинанием, и если бы Виктор был колдуном…  
  
Он вновь не спит, едет в аэропорт, прихватив совершенно здорового Маккачина. Он ждет, перебирая варианты слов, которые можно сказать. Но слова… боже, слова не имеют смысла, совсем бессильны. Виктор надеется, что Юри сумеет прочитать по глазам.  
  
Приходит сообщение, что какой-то рейс задерживают, и Виктору на секунду кажется, что это рейс Юри, и что сегодня они не встретятся. И он почти теряет сознание от тоски при этой мысли. В Юри потребность такая глубокая, что дышать невозможно.  
  
Он видит Юри, и мир растворяется, теряется и плывет, только фигура Юри, его Юри, его прекрасного совершенного Юри существует в посреди этого ничего. И Виктор стремится к нему, потому что секунда промедления подобна смерти.  
  
Юри просит его быть с ним до тех пор, пока он не закончит карьеру. Юри смотрит на него, и в мире Виктора нет другой опоры, кроме этого взгляда, кроме пальцев, сжимающих его руку.  
  
Я люблю тебя, думает Виктор. И не может оторвать от Юри глаз. Я люблю тебя и не смогу уйти, даже если ты прогонишь.  
  
Виктор засыпает на плече у Юри и наконец-то чувствует потерянный на какие-то жалкие два дня – на целую жизнь - покой.


End file.
